vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Fertilizer
Fertilizer is a powder that when used causes growing plants to grow better, such as increasing the amount of branches on a tree, bush, or flower, or making a vegetable grow larger. Fertilizer can be applied up to three times to a plant, and adding more than three doses of fertilizer will have no effect. Also, a matching color of fertilizer must be used on a plant, or it will not have any affect. Using Cocoadile tears or the Special Mix Fertilizer on a plant will count as a fertilizer of matching color and can be applied in place of a basic colored fertilizer. Trees must have fertilizer applied at certain times during the growth period or the fertilizer will also have no effect. Fully grown plants cannot be fertilized. If a plant was fertilized successfully a ding sound will play in Viva Piñata and Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, or a particle effect will surround the plant in Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. If a fertilizer failed to work a buzzing sound will play in Viva Piñata and Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. Regular colored fertilizer can be bought from Costolot's Store, or produced by a Taffly eating a fruit. Later, Special Mix Fertilizer becomes available from Ivor Bargain's in Viva Piñata, or Costolot's Store in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. In Viva Pinata: Trouble in Paradise a tool called the Fertilizer Bag can be used to place Fertilizer in the garden. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise nobody sells fertilizer and it instead must be produced by a Taffly eating a fruit. Nine fertilizer bags per color can be held at a time. A plant only requires one use of fertilizer and any excess will not work. Also, trees cannot be fertilized. Piñata fertilizer Produce to fertilize Fertilizer can be produced for you by a Taffly. In order for this to happen, you must feed a Taffly a fruit. The Taffly will then produce the correct fertilizer for the tree or bush that produced that fruit. For example, feeding an apple to a Taffly will produce red fertilizer. Fertile tears If you have a Cocoadile, you can direct him to a plant and he'll use his tears to fertilize it. This counts as a single fertilization. How to use it Pick a color Plants will only respond to their appropriate fertilizer color. Generally, the color of the plant determines the color of fertilizer needed. For example, a carrot plant needs orange fertilizer. However, Ivor's Special Mix fertilizer works on any plant and should be used as soon as it's available. Sprinkle it down For most plants, you can use three applications of fertilizer immediately after planting them for maximum bonus growth. However some plants, such as trees, are a bit trickier and require a different strategy to fully boost growth. Instead of fully fertilizing 3 times right after planting, you have to wait until certain stages in the tree's growth to fully fertilize it. Immediately after planting you can fertilize it once. Then you must wait until the tree has grown a bit and shakes leaves from its branches before fertilizing again. Wait again for it to shake and then you can perform the last fertilization. If you hear a low pitched “ding-dong” when you fertilize then that particular dose was not effective - if instead you hear either no sound or a cheerful "ding-dong", then you know the dose was effective. It can be hard to hear, don't worry if you don't hear anything. If you have any doubts, you can always over-fertilize. There is no penalty for over-fertilization or fertilization at the wrong time. Make sure your tree is watered, wait for it to grow and you should have a fully branched tree that produces more fruit! Tips Depending on what you're fertilizing, it may take 1 to 3 doses, possibly applied at specific times. Plants and flowers need 3 doses of fertilizer, which you can apply immediately. Trees and bushes generally require a dose to be applied whenever its blossoms are about to bud/burst. You'll generally find more specific details at each tree or bush article. Fertilizer needs to be applied before the plant is done growing. Listen for the high-pitched chime sound to indicate that the fertilizer was successfully applied. (If you hear a low-pitched ding-dong sound, it wasn't the right time to apply the fertilizer. Try again, since there's no risk of over-fertilizing, except for the coins it costs.) Category:Gameplay